Assassin's Sacrifice
by Sabeling
Summary: Aelin has returned to Ardalan and rescued Adeion, Rowan has returned and is being tortured by his queen's provocative night gowns, when Aelin gets a summons in the middle of the night from the King of Ardalan. What will he demand of her and what is the sacrifice Aelin is willing to pay for her loved ones' lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is super short for a reason. I originally started writing this to be a one shot and then became so obsessed with my idea it ended up turning into a multi-chap fic. So I have more written but in order to make this writing good and well developed I have to break it into chunks and where I ended this was the only way to cohesively end this introductory chapter. But do not worry, I have two other chapters complete and am working on the fourth as well as my other fic with Feyre and Rhysand as we speak so I will update this story consistently for the next few days at least and then it may take longer, but it's summer so who knows. Anyway enjoy and review to let me know what you think, maybe of where you think the story is going?**

Chapter 1:

"I don't know why you're so surprised, Adeion is practically my twin, he's bound to be just as sarcastic and witty as me."

Aelin crossed her large room, speaking over her shoulder at Rowan who was laying in her king-sized luxurious bed.

"I have enough trouble with you, I don't need another Aelin."

She was already in her closet changing into another one of her provocative nightgowns, and didn't deign to respond to him. It was a teal and gold nightgown, one of the few Rowan hadn't seen yet. It was one she had bought just to tease him. She came out and leaned against the door frame and studied her nails as Rowan took her in.

"Are you done showing yourself off and ready to get in bed or are you going to flounce in that short thing down the street for everyone to appreciate?"

She frowned, "you didn't even see the back."

He gave her a cutting look" I don't need to see the ba..."

His voices trailed off as she turned around showing him the back... But well there was no back. Some fabric clung to her backside and two strings crisscrossed in a brilliant gold across her back showcasing her tattooed scars. Rowan was silent for a moment and Aelin held her breath.

"Aelin get your smart ass mouth in bed and sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Aelin grinned and slinked like a feline to the edge of the bed and took her time getting into the bed. She tucked herself in and turned her back to Rowan who chuckled softly. Aelin was pulled into a deep sleep before a sudden wrongness woke her. She reached for the dagger she kept hidden and crept to the open window where the curtain was flowing in the wind. Tern was at edge of window twirling his dagger in his fingers lazily. Aelin's blood thumped. Clearly Arobynn was playing his games if he sent one of his dogs.

"The King has requested your presence immediately."

Aelin bared her teeth, disappointed she couldn't bare her canines as she was in her human form.

"Became one man's dog for another did you? Working for the king now?"

She hissed at him. Tern glared.

"No. Arobynn is still my master. Of course the king doesn't know you're here, but he knows Arobynn could get you here in no time at all so he employed his help, and Arobynn was glad to provide. You will come now, and you will be silent and you will not say a word to the oversized oaf warming your bed."

Aelin didn't look over her shoulder at the sleeping fae so large he took up three quarters of the king sized bed. She knew he lay on his stomach, his legs bent slightly and his face in a pillow.

"I do hope there's an 'or else' at the end of that sentence, it would tie in so nicely. And hopefully you're better at keeping your promises now than you were back then."

His face stayed impassive but she noticed the vein by his throat bob and knew she'd struck a sore spot. He'd promised to kill her three years ago but instead she rendered him incapacitated, Arobynn had commended his beautiful protégée on a job well done and given her a present, he had Tern beaten bloody and allowed Aelin the honor of watching. She did, relishing it.

Tern turned to leave, pausing only to snap: "and Celaena put some clothes on too."

Her hands tightened on her dagger but she didn't respond as he dropped out the window and left. She returned to the closet and donned her black and red champion clothes and became Celaena Sardothien once more. Her hair had returned to its blonde state and Aelin dabbed makeup around her eyes hoping it dimmed the striking color that told everyone she was Aedion's cousin. She grabbed her sword and slung it across her back climbing out the window and made her way to the looming glass castle.

 **I know I know I know! I said short and I didn't lie but I swear I'll add more tomorrow. Hope you liked it thus far, and don't forget to reply to share you thoughts, opinions and feels! Mwah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha! I got this up quickly and it's longer! OMG I love this series so much, all rights reserved to the brilliant Sarah J Maa, I don't even want to own the series because she's so good I'd ruin it. Anyway enjoy and please review to let me know about your thoughts, critiques and feels! Thank you.**

Rowan heard as Aelin slid out of bed and walked to the window. A man's voice met his ears and he tensed, his scent was human but unfamiliar. He heard the man say the king had summoned Aelin, and he fought the snarl that threatened to come, that said his queen had no business being summoned a king. More whispers met his ears and this time it was Aelin asking if the man was working for the King. The man replied icily that no, his still worked for Arobynn, and Rowan knowing Arobynn had been Aelin's master when she trained as an assassin, realized this person was another assassin and probably didn't know his queen's true identity. The man whisper yelling at "Celaena" confirmed Rowan's suspicion. He held back a growl at the words: "oversized oaf warming your bed" trying very hard not to tense in anger lest the man and Aelin looked over at him. He softened his body and breathed in and out slowly to give the illusion he was sleeping. Rowan waited until the man had left and his queen had entered her closet before silently getting out of bed and moving to the closet. Aelin was just standing in her closet not undressing or dressing. She shoulders hung forward and the posture of her back was slumped, she looked exhausted. Rowan silently made his way up behind her but he didn't touch her.

He spoke softly but not gently when he said, "I'm coming with you."

Aelin didn't even spin around in surprise when he spoke. Neither did she lift her head when she replied, "No you're not, there's at least one Valg Prince I that castle that could sniff you out even if you disguised yourself somehow. He growled and jerked her around to face him, she wasn't fazed by it.

"Aelin.." It was a warning and a beg. "No Rowan. The king knows a fae was with Princess Aelin Galathynius when I took out Norrak, he would be suspicious if Celaena Sardothien arrived with a fae, a fae prince no less, in tow."

He growled in frustration. "You're my queen, I cannot let you go into that castle alone."

She raised her head finally. "I won't go in alone."

Rowan peered at her, trying to decipher the whirlwind of her thoughts. "Then wh-"

Aelin sighed, "Chaol. It's going to have to be Chaol, the king trusts him and knows we were together, he probably still thinks that if I were here I'd still be warming Chaol's bed."

Rowan stiffened, it wasn't that he didn't like the Captain he just felt that the man had hurt Aelin badly and to be in close proximity, to work with him again, could also end badly.

"Make sure everything is ready and secure, I'll be here when you return."

At this Aelin did look surprised, "you're actually letting me go without you? No territorial fae bullshit?"

Rowan looked away silent for a moment and then said, "I didn't ever really have a choice did I?"

Aelin grinned, "No you really didn't. Now leave, I'm changing and unless you'd like a show I suggest you get back in bed."

Rowan didn't move.

"Nothing is going to attack me in here."

He still didn't move an inch.

"Fine then you can just turn around and stay put, men are such arrogant prima donnas."

Rowan finally slowly turned so his back faced his queen, he concentrated on blocking out the sound of the slipping and sliding of clothes and forced himself to stay turned around. When he finally heard the last zipper being zipped up he turned around and gawked, there was nothing else to do. She didn't look anything like the Aelin he had come to know. She was dressed in black and red, the colors of the king, and it hugged tightly to her body like a second skin, but it wasn't provocative it seemed more another weapon, and anyone who took one look at her would run in the opposite direction. He wasn't scared of her but he was surprised. Rowan had words on his lips before he could clamp down on them.

"Who are you?" He sounded a bit awed.

Aelin grinned before sighing and looking down at her outfit. "Celaena Sardothien." She whispered quiet enough Rowan didn't hear.

She had become Celaena once more, the king's champion and bound to him until he decided he didn't have any need or want of her. Then she turned and picked up her sword and went to the window. Without looking back at Rowan she climbed out the window and jumped down landing with a giant oomf sound following, Rowan assumed she'd landed on top of Chaol who must have been keeping watch below and shook his head not wanting to think just how broken Chaol's body must be after his queen who was all muscle landed on him. Rowan waited until their scent had disappeared on the winds before changing also into a black tunic and cape pulled low over his eyes, and following after them. He stayed far enough behind that he couldn't hear their entire conversation but caught snatches of the whispers.

"Celaena- "it's Aelin."

"no magic."

"no fight."

"Act like... Me."

He puzzled over their conversation and before long they had reached the castle. Guards were in all black, no longer Chaol's loyal guards but the King's minions, lining the glass castle and its wall. Aelin looked taken aback for a moment, realizing Chaol was not in his uniform and most likely no longer part of the guards. Then she rolled her shoulders back and resumed her expression of dark glee and annoyance. Rowan stood back far enough away from the guards some of which he knew to be Valg princes by the black color around their necks, and watched as Aelin strutted to the large oak front doors and without pausing told the guards the King's Champion has returned as been requested. They fractionally nodded their heads and didn't watch as Aelin walked into the castle like she owned the place with Chaol in step behind her. Rowan assumed the look on his face was planned, but it still unsettled him. Rowan then made his way behind the castle where he could climb the glass castle to where Aelin had told him a long while ago where the throne room would be. He masked his scent by shifting away from the wind he knew would carry downwind to the Valg princes. He watched from the glass ceiling of the throne room as Aelin strut into the throne room hand in hand with Chaol. Aelin was grinning ferally looking very feline. The king sat in his large throne his eyes blazing his face smug.

"You interrupted us, we were having a rather exciting night, your majesty."

Chaol smiled lazily at Aelin. Aelin smiled back and it looked like she was glowing. Rowan had a feeling she hadn't ever looked at him like that. He wondered if Chaol and his queen looked at each other like that before he'd broken her heart. Rowan felt the urge to growl but held it back. The king's smirk stayed but the lines around his eyes hardened.

"Were you? I was under the impression to were still on your... mission, and not in Ardalan. Indeed I was surprised to see you arrive so quickly."

"Yes, I finished the mission, exactly the way you wanted and returned actually just a few hours ago and who is the first person I meet but Chaol who gladly welcomed me after so many months lonesome without a man as I merrily completed your task."

Celaena's fingers trailed down Chaol's arm as she spoke. It was quiet for a moment, Aelin and Chaol looked at each other like two people in love but Rowan was sure Aelin was taking in everything about the room, the lack of guards surrounding the room, and the king himself as his icy eyes gazed at his ex- Captain of the Guards and his Champion.

"I have another job for you."

 **Okay that was chapter 2. I told you I'd get it up quick. Who do you think Aelin has to kill next? Review and let me know who you think is a goner and what you think of my writing. If you like Sarah J Maas' Throne of Glass series, you probably like her ACOTAR Series so please check out my story of Feyre and Rhysand (BUT ONLY IF YOU HAVE READ ACOMAF OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE SPOILED.) Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is super short, like really really short, but I hope you forgive me since I am posting two chapters in one day. Mostly because of the reviews I received, they were so kind.**

 _Guest: Wow this is a great fic :) I love your writing style- very similar to Sarah's I think she will have to kill... hmmm it'd be interesting if she has to kill Dorian or Aedion but I hope not my poor baby cinammon rolls!_ **Thank you so much! Aedion is definitely one of my fave characters. Dorian's a cutie too, but I hope he gets more of a story in the next book instead of the "Prince who's under control of the awful and dominating father but secretly wants to do good and get out of the castle" trope.**

 _Are you sure you are not Sarah J Maas? That is fantastic. Now where is the update?_ **I am not Sarah J Maas but it is a huge compliment for my writing to be compared to Maas'. It's a bit funny that you actually asked if I was Sarah J Maas (obviously jokingly), and if you can figure out why I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. Which I just finished, but have yet to proof read.**

 **Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 3:

"I have another job for you."

Aelin willed her eyes to gleam with excitement. "I am honored to serve your majesty."

The king seemed satisfied with her reply and continued.

"As I'm sure you now, our fair city has enacted some changes. Of these are harsher regulations of illegal fae. There is a fae prince in my city. I need him taken care of, not only is he here illegally, there is rumor he is a supporter of lost Queen of Terrasen, Aelin Galathynius, and is training her to regain her throne." Rowan didn't breath or move as he waited for Aelin's reply.

"I am not familiar with such fae, what is his name?"

The king stroked his beard.

"Prince Rowan Whitethorn, you have five days."

The king watched her carefully.

"I'm afraid your majesty, five days are impossible, fae are fast, hard to track, and skilled. A prince would take even more than a regular fae. I ask for four months." T

he king smiled. "And you think you are in a position to make these kind of bargains?"

Suddenly a guard in the black uniform with a black ring on his finger appeared and captured Chaol. Seconds later Dorian walked into the throne room. With his appearance a chill filled the air and Aelin held back a shiver. It was Dorian and it was not Dorian. He looked the same, sapphire blue eyes and raven black hair that took most women's breath away, coupled with a sardonic smile; but the black collar around his throat sent dread running through Aelin.

"Ah Dorian, just in time to greet our guests. Please show our honored Champion just how deserving Captain- ah ex-captain Westfall is of royal treatment."

Dorian turned and looked at his childhood best friend blankly and with a cold stare and suddenly Chaol keeled over, a dark cloud of magic surrounded him. Aelin didn't scream, but she did look alarmed, and furious. The valg prince in Dorian smiled a sickening grin and met Aelin's eyes as he mentally threw Chaol against the glass wall. Chaol slid to the floor groaning and eyes rolled back in his head. Blood left a trail down the wall from where Chaol hit to where he sat breathing unevenly on the floor.

The king spoke then, "Enough."

He said it quietly, but not gently. Dorian obeyed and came to stand in front of the king.

"Kneel" the king commanded.

A sickening crunching sound reverberated through the room as Dorian carelessly dropped to his knees on the steps before the king. The King stood and handed his son a hilted dagger and returned to his throne looking at his son expectantly. Dorian regard the dagger then turned it so the tip of it was aimed directly at his heart. Blood welled up when Aelin broke.

"Isn't he the crown prince and your heir? People will wonder if you force him to kill himself."

The king shrugged not taking his eyes off Dorian.

"Perhaps, but I always have another son just in case."

He finally looked to Aelin, "unless our esteemed champion wishes to comply." Aelin glared as she looked up at the king. "You have a week and no more, you may take your lover and go under the knowledge that should you disobey he, my son, and and others found to have close relation to you, will find themselves on the hanging block."

Rowan had heard enough, he returned to the apartment, changed back into his nightwear and crawled into the same position Aelin had left him in. His queen did not return that night, and he did not sleep.

 **Like I said, short. Please don't kill me. The next chapter is much longer, like much much longer I longer than the previous chapter which was pretty long too. Let me know your thoughts, critiques, and feels in your reviews and I'll do everything I can to make this writing great.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four and I'm working on chapter five now! Should be up tomorrow unless I get started and finish chapter six today also, then it will be up tonight. Thank you to everyone following and favoriting, please review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. Also... anyone else else obsessed with HAMILTON? I listen to the soundtrack when I write, it gets me in the mood! Anyway enjoy chapter four, love you all.**

Chapter 4:

From the throne room Aelin was allowed to walk out of the castle alive with Chaol by her side, his arm limply slung over her shoulder and Aelin supported his weight as she navigated the streets of the slums. She didn't want to take him to her apartment for fear of the King's men following them, but they had to get somewhere soon, somewhere even the king couldn't intervene: the Assassin's Keep. She backtracked to the wealthy neighborhood where the Assassin's Keep was hidden in plain sight of other wealthy people. Arobynn opened the door before Aelin could ring the doorbell or knock.

"Quite late to be out this time of night don't you think Celaena?"

Aelin grimaced. Interacting with her master was the last thing she had intended to do, but it was for Chaol.

"You can thank your dogs for that. They woke me in the middle of the night saying the king asked you to summon me for him."

Arobynn sipped the glass of wine he had in his hand.

"Ah yes that was a reminder for the promise you have yet to keep."

Chaol groaned and shifted on Aelin's shoulder.

"I'm well aware of my promise and I intend to keep it, but while I'm here."

She looked at Chaol who was startlingly pale.

"I suppose we can just add to our deal." Arobynn looked thoughtful. "Or it can be a generous favor, no debt to be paid." He added.

Aelin was sick of the verbal badminton.

"No one followed me, and if they did the king knows not to mess with you or any of your assassins."

Arobynn stepped aside letting Aelin in and led them down to the basement. Aelin's stomach turned. She remembered being down here and she worked to stay level headed and to keep her breathing even. She placed Chaol on the table and held back a shiver. Chaol had sustained three broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and a concussion from hitting his head so hard. Arobynn stood and watched as Aelin found the supplies to patch Chaol up again.

"What did the king ask of his champion this time?"

Arobynn sounded disinterested, but Aelin knew he wanted to understand everything that was going on his city.

"Another name." She said.

It would surprise her if her master didn't already know who the king wanted dead.

"And you had no choice but to comply?"

Aelin didn't answer him.

"Celaena, I know how you feel. To be ordered to kill someone you love."

She doubted Arobynn had ever truly loved anyone but himself. He was neither a father, or brother, or lover to her; but she was bound to him, and if anyone alive now could have understood how she felt, it would have been Arobynn.

"I can help you. Think of it as a gift, to say I'm sorry for not being able to get you out of the mines. I did try, for a long time, I tried. When I realized I couldn't get you out I pleaded for you to be treated better. I did not want to see anymore scars on you."

Aelin hated herself for being curious. She knew he didn't really try, but she wanted to know how he could help her.

"How?"

Chaol was finally bandaged and now slept on the table.

"I can help the both of you escape."

Aelin was still standing by Chaol, facing him and silent, when Arobynn sidled up behind her and wrapped one hand around her waist kissing her shoulder.

"Let me help you Celaena. Let me give restitution for everything I have caused you. Like I said before, I would walk on burning coals for you."

Aelin recognized this as Arobynn's way of saying I love you, he never said the words but implied it.

"I will think about your generous offer, and will have Harding let you know if I accept it."

Arobynn stepped back satisfied with her reply. He went to the stairs and gestured to Aelin.

"Come." He said.

She looked back at Chaol.

"He will be perfectly fine there, but if you insist you can bring him upstairs."

She nodded and reluctantly woke Chaol. She caught him and he slid off the table and helped him walk up the stairs to the foyer of the house. Aelin was only slightly surprised to see dawn was just breaking. Rowan was probably still awake and still waiting for her to return.

"I will provide a carriage for you two to return to your residence. Debt-free."

Arobynn walked them to the door where a carriage awaited them.

"How generous of you Arobynn."

He smiled mysteriously and Aelin knew there was more than repentance on his mind, and more than generosity. Aelin helped Chaol into the carriage. As soon as they were in, the carriage took off. Chaol's head laid limply in her lap. While she was no longer in love with him, she never wanted to see him hurt, especially not because of her. She stroked his hair hoping it would distract him from the pain.

He was barely conscious but he breathed out two words: "Thank you".

Aelin held her breath, waiting for him to say more, but he had fallen silent. That was the first kind thing he had said to her since she'd returned. She didn't even think she deserved the words. After all, it was her fault he was in that room at all. But Aelin couldn't help but imagine that the man struggling to breath in her lap now could have been Rowan. She grimaced at herself as she thought, _If I'm being honest with myself, I'd rather it be Chaol than Rowan,_ and felt horrible about it. She didn't know how she would survive if Rowan sustained those kind of injuries, or Wryd above, died. It pained her just thinking about it. He was her canaram, she loved him more than she loved herself. And now she was being asked to kill him, and if she didn't both Chaol and Dorian, and probably Aedion would die. She knew she couldn't hurt him. She'd rather kill herself, but she couldn't find another way. If they ran away the king would only retaliate and kill both Dorian and Chaol as well as innocents. Arriving in the slums in front of her apartment she saw Aedion come limping outside as Rowan walked to the edge of roof on which he was standing and dropped down, absorbing the impact.

Rowan opened the carriage, "you were gone all night."

Aelin slung Chaol over her shoulder and stepped out onto the sidewalk below her apartment.

"So I was."

Rowan looked irritated, "What happened to him and where did you go?"

She walked into the apartment with Rowan and her cousin following behind and set Chaol on her couch, before answering. She didn't look at him as she did, not being able to bear looking him in the eye.

"The king happened to him, broken ribs and collarbone concussion and possible skull fracture. He'll live though. We went one of the only places I could safely taken him without the king's minions coming after us."

Rowan crossed his arms, "Your assassin master, Arobynn."

Aelin straightened up from her position of bending over to place a pillow under Chaol's bandaged head.

"Yes and now I'm exhausted so I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Aedion, look after him please. Wake me when he comes to."

Aedion nodded and sat in a chair across from Chaol. She brushed past Rowan who was still glowering at her. He wasn't angry, he was concerned and if he had to admit it, scared for his queen, and how much she burdened herself with.

He caught her arm as we walked past, "Aelin..."

She wouldn't look at him. She refused to look at him, and it was driving him insane.

"Not now Rowan. Let me sleep first."

He couldn't deny his queen anything. He let go of her arms and ignoring Aedion's raised eyebrow followed her into her room. Steam was already billowing from under the door to the bathroom when he closed the door to Aelin's bedroom, and he heard the water running. Not only that but he could have sworn he heard her crying. He knocked on the door, for once giving her privacy, so she wouldn't be embarrassed (not because he would see her naked, he'd already seen every inch of her and it didn't bother him) but so she wouldn't be embarrassed that he knew she was crying.

"Aelin?" He pleaded again.

She didn't reply. He almost when in, but knowing they had made a deal with each other to give each other space to sort things out on their own, he retreated from the door and waited for her in bed. She came out in a towel and went into the closet to change. When she emerged again she wasn't wearing a skimpy nightgown or one of his shirts which disappointed him for a moment, as only a male fae could be, instead she wore a matching pajama pants and shirt that covered her entire body. She got into bed, ignoring the weight of Rowan's concerned eyes on her. She turned her back towards Rowan and pretended to fall asleep quickly, instead it took her hours. The feeling and knowing the dagger that she kept hidden was just in reach of her fingers simultaneously haunting and calling to her. Seven days, she had seven days to figure out a plan that would keep everyone, hopefully including herself alive.

 **So I like Arobynn is that weird? He's just a super interesting character and I love how they interact with each other. Is Arobynn's generous favor going to come back and bite Aelin later? Will Aelin finally be able to talk to Rowan? We shall see. Thank you all! andplease review, it makes me that much eager to write, which means I can update faster for you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guysssss so much Rowaelin in this one. Omg I got a couple of really great reviews, there's something in here that isn't strictly cannon because it's never been addressed but I'd like to believe it's true. Bear with me guys. I am such Rowaelin Trash. I was getting all giddy and giggly writing it. I cannot believe how in love with this ship I am. Anyway, here's chapter five enjoy it and review please to let me know your thoughts opinions and give me all the feels. YOU WILL SEE WHY I WANTED THE KING TO MAKE AELIN KILL ROWAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS I PROMISE. IT'LL MAKE TOTAL SENSE. Okay now read and have fun fangirling.**

Chapter 5:

Aedion never woke Aelin, either because he wanted to let her sleep or because Chaol never woke up. The day had quickly turned to night and Aelin woke by her own accord. She found herself buried in Rowan's side, her face pressed against his chest, and his arms formed a cage around her to protect her. She didn't know how long she'd been crying or if Rowan was awake when she began sobbing. He looked to be asleep now and Aelin took him in. He was peaceful when he slept, all the harsh lines and his thinned lips were softened. She longed to touch him. She lightly brushed her thumb across his chin, there was light stubble and his skin was warm. Her other hand came up to cup his cheek, he had a chiseled jaw that she'd joked to Aedion could cut glass. Her right hand moved from his chin to his lips, where she traced their outline. Then she paused for a moment wondering if she was truly brave and swiped her thumb across his lips as her left hand touched his ear. Rowan's eyes snapped open and he quickly assessed the situation but didn't move.

"Aelin, you do realize what the equivalent of touching my ear is, correct?"

No, she didn't. She had never touched another fae's pointed ear before. She removed her hands from his face and instead placed them on his chest in front of her.

"That would be a no. I haven't met many full fae men, and even less have slept in my bed."

She tried for nonchalance, but inside her heart felt heavy. Rowan closed his eyes, like it pained him to have to explain it to her.

"Touching my ear is the fae equivalent of cupping my balls."

"Oh." She said quietly.

Aelin moved her gaze to a point across the room, and Rowan fought not to look as disappointed as he felt.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Aelin rolled out of bed, heading first for the bathroom without looking at Rowan. He growled, frustrated. He followed her in. Aelin was brushing her teeth by the sink when she saw Rowan in the mirror.

"Rowan, go back to bed."

He crossed his arms. "No, Aelin, I'm not okay with this. You haven't looked at me or talked to me since the night before."

Aelin looked at him in the mirror again. "I'm talking to you now."

He growled, "that is not what I meant and you know it. I need you to talk to me, I've tried giving you space and it still seems to be eating at you. Just, please, talk to me."

She stopped, put her toothbrush down, and leaned against the sink her head down. She struggled, searching for the words that she could use to explain things to Rowan.

"The king asked me to kill you. If I don't he promised to Chaol and Dorian. He probably will kill others too, most likely Aedion, and many innocents."

She turned and looked at him for the first time since admitting what a monster she was. "

I know." He said simply, no judgement, anger, fear, or surprise in his voice.

"What?" Her head snapped up from the floor where she was looking, waiting for his reply.

"I said 'I know'".

"Bu-but how?"

She stared at Rowan as he incredulously looked guilty, "I followed you, that night you went with Chaol, I followed you, not to intervene unless there was a fight, I just wanted to keep an eye on you."

He waited for her to start raging at him but she didn't instead she looked somewhat relieved. "So you know everything."

"Yes."

"Why haven't you left yet?"

"What?"

Aelin repeated herself, "Why haven't you gotten out of Ardalan yet?"

"Because running away doesn't solve anything, and as good as you are at killing, the only thing killing me is how torn apart you are because of this. Please don't cry."

Rowan wiped a tear from Aelin's face and cupped her cheek. He wrapped her in his arms, his hands fisted in her hair and smoothed it down rhythmically.

"I'm not afraid, I know who you are, just let me stay by your side. That would would be enough."

She sobbed harder. Aelin hadn't truly cried since Sam and felt a dam break inside and she was flooded with emotion. Rowan was overcome with grief at seeing her suffer. He drew her closer and tipped her head back. He looked at her mouth, then met her eyes, reading her expression, and then as if what he saw confirmed what he already knew, he nodded. He bent lower and kissed her lightly. She tasted like Aelin, his queen, his fireheart, and tears. She kissed him back as if he were her lifeline, and of the only things in this god-forsaken world she actually cared about. Rowan picked her small frame off the floor to crush her nearer to his body. He needed to feel her heart and her heat and know that she was alive. Aelin's legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he picked her up and she sighed against his mouth in contentment. He walked them out of the bathroom and back to her bed. He laid her gently down, one of her legs still wrapped around him the other laying on the bed. He bent over her supporting himself on his elbows. He kissed her mouth and her cheeks and nose and eyes. His mouth left a hot trail down her jaw and traveled further down so he could ravish her neck. He nipped her and softened the love bites with his kisses as she moaned. She twisted her neck offering it to him. He saw her offer and engaged in a silent conversation.

 _Are you sure of what you're offering?_

 _Yes of course I am. You're the only person I'd let get this close to my throat Rowan Whitethorn._

 _I want to._

 _I know, so do it._

He didn't need another incentive. He let his canines prick her skin and Aelin moaned in ecstasy. He removed his mouth from her skin for a moment and looked at her as she recovered.

"I thought you didn't bite any other man's woman."

Her entire body hummed with the thrill of Rowan so close to her and for a moment she could forget all the bad things happening and focus on him and his teeth and lips on her.

"I don't. I'm biting you because you're mine. You're mine Fireheart, and I'm not letting anyone take you away."

She smiled at him, "then bite me again to really show who's I really am."

He needed no further prompting and bent to bite her again. His teeth had just sunk into her fleshy neck when he felt another person in the room. Aedion.

"Oh come on, why do I have to walk in on this?"

Rowan growled his disapproval, but didn't slam the door in Aedion's face like he might've. Aedion face looked like the situation was urgent. He wasn't about to disregard that. Aelin smiled woozily and teased her cousin.

"I'm sure you've seen and done that before, don't act so surprised."

Aedion was staring at Aelin's neck, so Rowan interrupted whatever his thoughts were.

"Aedion why are you in here?"

Aedion refocused his gaze to Rowan."Chaol's awake, thought you ought to know." Rowan nodded and Aedion turned to leave. "We'll be right out."

Rowan kissed her neck once more and they got up and dressed, both in long dark tunics. They came out to the kitchen and saw Chaol was indeed, as Aedion had said, awake. And he was talking. Of course he looked like he'd been trampled by a horse but alive.

"Aelin." Chaol said nodding to her. That was also the first time he had called her Aelin and not Celaena.

Aelin sat down next to him and grabbed the food that was on the table before either Aedion or Rowan could steal it away.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

He smiled, but with the pain of it, it looked more like a grimace.

"I've felt better, but I've also felt worse. I never got a chance to properly thank you. I know things between have be... rocky, but I'm truly grateful to you for doing what you did."

She waved off his thanks. "You don't need to thank me. I'm the one who put you in the situation. And you would would have done it for me."

Chaol was silent for a moment and Aelin continued softer this time.

"We're not enemies Chaol, we both don't support the king and we both support and love Dorian."

Chaol looked thoughtful, and truly concerned.

"But you are my enemy, you are the queen of Terrasen. What happens when you decide Ardalan should suffer and pay for what they did to your people? Will you hold us hostage by force or magic? Will you kill innocents and bathe in their blood? Who would stop you if you did?"

Aelin was quiet for a moment truly thinking about the possibility.

"Celaena, the King's champion and Ardalan's assassin, might have but that is not who I am anymore. I am Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and I wouldn't do that. I'm trying to raise my kingdom back up again not knock down yours. I want Dorian to be king. He would make an exceptional king of Ardalan where slaves are freed and all people have equal rights. And I would count on Rowan and Aedion and yes, even you Chaol, to stop me if I did."

Rowan saw his Aelin truly embody that of a queen in that moment and that made him proud.

"Okay." Chaol said. It was the only answer he could give and the only answer she needed.

"Okay, now we need to eat this food. Half of it I didn't even know you could eat for supper. After we can discuss plans for removing the king from the throne."

Aelin met Rowan's eyes, _I can't tell them but we have to._

 _We'll do it together after we eat._

 _"_ Well I don't didn't know if you wanted dinner or breakfast so I kind of just put everything on the table. If you don't want the bacon, I'll eat." Aedion made a motion to grab the bacon plate, but Aelin had grabbed a table knife and threw it so I went through his sleeve pinning his wrist to the table.

"If you try to take away my bacon I will personally cut off all of your favorite appendages and make you eat them while I stand watching eating my own plate of bacon."

Aedion looked stricken and Rowan had to work to hide his smile while Chaol choked on his meat.

"I thought we made an agreement, no weapons at the table."

Aelin speared a piece of chicken with her fork, "I made no such agreement, besides I can make anything into a weapon, even the table itself."

A sly smile slid across Aedion's face. "There are rumors that Prince Rowan killed a warlord with only a table."

Aelin didn't look convinced. "What kind of fucktard told you that? Puh-lease."

Aedion smirked, "Your uncle's Captain of the Guard, Quinn. There are hundreds of stories of Prince and Rowan his- what do you call them? cadre?"

Rowan was fully enjoying the entertainment.

Aelin looked at him,"How'd you do it? Pick up the table and smash him like a bug under it?"

Rowan was leaning in the chair his hands behind his head, the smile he gave his queen was feral and completely animalistic.

"I ripped the leg of the table off and impaled him with it."

Aedion chimed in, "Pinned him to the wall through his chest."

Chaol muttered under his breath something about fae violence and the mess they leave of their victims.

Aelin smiled back at Rowan and glared a Chaol, who was being a priss.

"Well props to you for improvising. Hope the wall is okay."

Rowan snorted. "The wall's fine, couldn't say much for the warlord though."

The table laughed but soon fell silent. Aelin knew I was time to discuss the king and tell them what the king wanted.

"The king summoned me the other night and I went with Chaol. He gave me another job as his champion."

Aedion asked the question Aelin knew he would.

"Who?"

She swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"Rowan."

Aedion looked stunned.

"Does he know..."

Aelin shook her head, "I don't think so, it seems like he doesn't know who I am or that I'm connect with Rowan in any way."

Aedion gaped at both her and Rowan. "How long do you have?"

"One week."

Aedion slunk back in his chair looking curious but to scared to ask his question then quietly said, "Are you going to-

"No!."

Chaol looked startled at Aelin's intensity, considering the consequences of her decisions.

"Tell them what happens if you don't do it." Rowan said reading Chaol's expression.

Aedion sat up, realizing this was an important detail.

"Chaol, Dorian, you, and me, we all die."

Aedion's eyes were huge as he searched for an alternate pathway. "Shit. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I needed to discuss it with you. Arobynn offered to help us. I don't know if we should consider his offer, or make our own plan that gets everyone out alive."

Chaol spoke up suddenly, "What about Dorian?"

Aelin looked at him considerably. "If Dorian is still in there at all, we'll get him out. But if there is nothing. If he is no longer Dorian, we cannot save him and we cannot afford to make a Valg Prince King."

"Aelin..." Chaol warned her.

"I promise I won't unnecessarily hurt Dorian."

Chaol stayed silent still fuming.

"I love him too Chaol."

Chaol let out a breath, "I know."

Aedion and Aelin exchanged looks.

"We should see what Arobynn can do for us, we don't have to make the deal but maybe we can ideas from him, for how to get out of this."

Rowan touched his queen's shoulder. "Aelin I don't know if we should risk it with your former master. He sounds as if he's full of lies and deceit. We cannot trust him."

Aelin shook her head at him. "No, but we can use him if we make a deal. A favor for a favor. Arobynn doesn't do things for free."

Rowan and Aedion communicated silently with each other, both knowing Aelin's safety was the priority.

"We'll do this without Arobynn, we cannot afford to make deals, especially if we can't keep them."

Aelin suddenly had an idea.

"Rowan, if you send a letter to you cadre do you think any of them will come in time?"

Rowan eyed her, _What did you have in mind?_

 _They could help turn the tide, should be decide to siege the palace._

"I will write to them, but unless they came in their animal forms it would take them three weeks to get here. Magic needs to be back so they can shift out of their animal forms and into fae warriors."

Chaol looked pained as he raised his hand, "I can help with that. I had Dorian demonstrate how magic was taken away, it's the towers, you knock one out and the spell that blocks magic is broken, magic will come back." He leaned further to Aelin, "Just promise me Dorian doesn't get hurt."

Aelin nodded. "I promise."

Rowan and Aedion and Aelin shared a three way look, then Aelin ended the meeting. "So we're all in agreement, we don't take Arobynn offer and we contact Rowan's friends and we make a plan to take out one of the towers, the closest is the one on the castle grounds. Let's reconvene this meeting in the morning. Chaol and Aedion, you should both sleep you look like crap."

Aedion sighed, "Thanks Aelin, definitely an ego booster."

But he listened and went to his bed. Chaol had help from Aelin to get situated on the couch again, while Aelin and Rowan went to the roof.

"Do you think this will work?" Aelin asked Rowan, she didn't know how reliable his cadre were.

"I think it's the only real plan we have."

Aelin smiled bitterly, "then I guess I should stop worrying if it was the right call or not."

Rowan took her hand and she looked down at their interlocked fingers.

"Come on, let's stop worrying. Let's pick where we left off from when Aedion interrupted."

Aelin smiled, and followed him to their bedroom where Rowan made good on all his promises.

 **Oh my god you guys, this is so long. It took me all day to finish writing this and I'm sure there are so many mistakes. But I love everything I put in here, there's a sure place I'm heading with this story and the final chapter will be coming up in a few chapters, and I hope it destroys you all. Mwahaha! just kidding, but seriously you'll know when we're getting close to the end. Okay Disclaimer: the idea about the table was in the book I just can't remember the exact wording so I just kinda made it up along the lines of what I remember and obviously the tower is from the book, but things will be different. I'm straying from canon more obviously but the plot of my fic was never canon anyway. So I hope you all enjoyed this super LONG chapter and Chapter six will probably be in a couple days not tomorrow just for the fact that I never got a chance to start it seeing as I wrote so much for chapter five, I hope you're all okay with this. Please review so I can share in your thoughts, opinions, feels, ships, and critiques! Love you.**


End file.
